King County, Georgia
King County, Georgia, is the home town of Rick Grimes and his family. The hospital where Rick stayed while he was in a coma is located in this town, as well as the King County Elementary School where his son Carl went to school and the police station, King County Sheriff's Department, where he and his partner, Shane Walsh, worked. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia King County was a rural county in the state of Georgia and was policed by the King County Sheriff's Department. It was on the periphery of the Atlanta metropolitan area. The county was like any other county which had several farms and crops. "Days Gone Bye" During a routine day at work, deputy officers (and friends) Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh were on patrol when a call came in about a high speed pursuit involving the neighboring county police, the Linden County Sheriff's Department. Rick and Shane joined the pursuit along with fellow officers Lambert Kendal and Leon Basset. During the shoot-out, a criminal manages to injure Rick and he is taken to a hospital. Season 2 "Bloodletting" At the King County Elementary School, parents are picking up their children. Lori and Paula have a conversation about their relationships with their husbands. Shane, Leon and Lambert arrive to inform Lori of Rick's incident. She passes the news onto Carl and the two embrace each other. Post-Apocalypse TV Series Webisodes: Torn Apart Hannah was driving her car with her children when someone jumped in front her car forcing her to swerve and crash, rendering her unconscious. Hannah awakens from a car crash to find her children missing as she searches for them, she stumbles across a group of walkers feeding on a victim. She is pursued only to be rescued from them by her ex-husband, Andrew who takes her back to his house, where her children fled to after the crash. Andrew tends to her wounds and explains to her what's been happening while she was unconscious. With the growing risks, Hannah and her family decide that they have to try to get to a safe zone in Atlanta. When Andrew does not return from his supply run, Hannah decides to take her children and run. However, while attempting to enter a vehicle, Hannah is bitten by a walker and sacrifices herself to the herd in order to save her children. "Days Gone Bye" Rick wakes up in the hospital weeks after the outbreak occurs and leaves only to discover a half decaying body of Hannah groaning at him. He runs and heads back to his house in hopes to find his wife, Lori, and son, Carl, there but instead is rendered unconscious by Duane and Morgan Jones. Morgan explains the situation to Rick and what has become of the world around them and develop strategies in fight the undead. The next day, Rick takes Morgan and Duane to the King County Sheriff's Department station where they get guns, ammo, and a hot shower. They split off, going their separate ways, Rick heading to Atlanta in search for his family (killing Hannah before he leaves) and Morgan returning home and fortifying it. "Clear" Rick returns to King County on a scavenging mission with Carl and Michonne. They discover that the police gun cell has been picked clean. Rick suggests checking out the nearby bars and liquor stores in the area to find guns. They notice the town has been heavily fortified with warnings painted onto the walls. A man on top of one of the buildings in town tries to hold them at gun point ordering them to surrender their weapons. Rick opens fire while Michonne runs around back to try and get the man down from the roof. Carl shoots the would be assailant, who is wearing body armour, on the street. The man turns out to be Morgan Jones. Morgan has lost his sanity and has accumulated a large collection of munitions. Rick tries to convince him to come with them but to no avail. Carl goes to get the last known picture of his mother Lori for Judith's sake. The group leaves, leaving Morgan behind as he burns corpses. "Here's Not Here" Morgan is seen in his base in King County during the opening of this episode, but he is forced to abandon it after a lamp is knocked over and sets the building on fire. "Bury Me Here" King County is seen in multiple flashbacks when Morgan has a breakdown after the death of Benjamin. Locations TV Series Rick's Neighborhood Rick Grimes and family live in an up-scale suburban-style subdivision on a street with many neighbors. As he returns to his neighborhood, he finds his house with the front door open and rushes inside. His family is not there. Instead, the house is empty and missing his photos, giving him a glimmer of hope. He stumbles out of the house, delirious, and finds a "man" stumbling by. Rick is struck in the head by a shovel and then shot at. He awakens tied to a bed while a man stands nearby. He finds himself in a neighbor's house, commandeered by Morgan Jones and his son, Duane. Rick spends the night recovering and finding out what has happened to the world from Morgan. The next morning, the trio make their way to the police station for supplies. In "Clear", Morgan had fled the neighbor's house for a larger building. The map that Morgan has etched on the walls of the building he is staying in reveals that Rick's house had burned down in the time between Rick's departure for Atlanta and return to King County. Dead Reckoning Taylor Residence In The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning, this was the home of Gary Taylor, his daughter Patty, and her new boyfriend Paul. Just before everything went chaotic due to the outbreak, Shane was seen responding to a domestic disturbance call at this home. When he arrives, he finds that Gary shot Paul because he attacked his daughter and he was protecting her. Shane chases Gary around the house until he is finally able to convince him to go to the King County Police Station. Webisodes: Torn Apart Park The park was briefly mentioned in Torn Apart when the survivors were told to head to this park for evacuation to Atlanta by FEMA. In the TV Series, Morgan and Duane Jones were seen traveling back to their house while Rick is seen pulling up right alongside a park. He is seen walking through the park in search of the bicycle zombie he encountered earlier. He eventually finds her moaning on the sun dried grass where he pulls out his .357 Colt Python revolver, apologies to her, and shoots her in the head to end her suffering and misery. Inhabitants TV Series Residents *Rick Grimes - (Former Sheriff's deputy) *Morgan Jones *Tom *Paula *Fred Drake *Cindy Drake *Lambert Kendal - (Former Sheriff's deputy) *Diane - (Former Sheriff's deputy) *Linda - (Former Sheriff's deputy) *Kingsley - (Former high school principal) *Mrs. Kelly *Mr. Daniels - (Former physical education teacher) *Tyrell Debbs *Sarah *''Carl Grimes'' *''Lori Grimes'' *''Duane Jones '' *''Jenny Jones'' *''Shane Walsh'' - (Former Sheriff's deputy) *''Leon Basset ''- (Former Sheriff's deputy) Deaths Pre-Apocalypse *Criminal 1 - shot following car chase by King County deputies (Shane Walsh, Lam Kendal or Leon Basset) *Criminal 2 - shot following car chase by King County deputies (Shane Walsh, Lam Kendal or Leon Basset) *Criminal 3 - shot and killed during car chase by Shane after he shot and wounded his partner Rick Post-Apocalypse *Jenny Jones - bitten by walker, infected, and turned into a walker; later put down by Morgan, but only after the walker she became bit, infected, and caused her son, Duane, to turn *Leon Basset - bitten by Patricia or Don; infected, turned, and shot by Rick Grimes *Duane Jones - bitten by his undead mother, infected, and turned into a walker; known by the message "DUANE TURNED, CLEAR" *Numerous count of zombies and unnamed people Webisodes Residents *''Mike Palmer ''- husband of Maggie Palmer and father of Palmer children *''Maggie Palmer'' - wife of Mike Palmer and mother of Palmer children *''Andrew'' - father of Jamie and Billy and ex-husband of Hannah *''Hannah'' - mother of Jamie and Billy and ex-wife of Andrew *Jamie - daughter of Hannah and Andrew and sister of Billy *Billy - son of Hannah and Andrew and brother of Jamie *''Judy ''- girlfriend of Andrew and step-mother of Jamie and Billy Deaths *Maggie Palmer - infected and killed by husband, Mike Palmer *Judy - bitten by walker on street, killed with axe by Hannah *Mike Palmer - infected through bite and shot by Andrew *Andrew - killed by Palmer children. *Hannah - bitten by walkers, mutilated, then turned, and subsequently shot by Rick Grimes Dead Reckoning Survivors *''Paul'' - boyfriend of Patty *''Patty Taylor'' - girlfriend of Paul and daughter of Gary *Gary Taylor - father of Patty *''Robb Spanner'' - civilian who was arrested by Shane and Leon *Mrs. Heller - a senior citizen resident Deaths *Paul - infected and shot by Gary *Patty Taylor - bitten by Paul and shot by Shane *Robb - infected and later shot by Shane Appearances Trivia *King County, Georgia, is a fictitious county; it is shown to be roughly in the same area of Georgia as Fayette and Coweta Counties, southwest of Atlanta near the Alabama state line. *The town is named after the renowned author Stephen King. Series developer Frank Darabont has collaberated with King on many film adaptaions of his work. ru:Округ Кинг Category:Locations Category:King County Category:Season 1 Webisode Category:Comics Category:TV Series Category:Webisodes Category:Dead Reckoning Category:Comic Series Locations Category:TV Series Locations Category:Webisodes Locations Category:Dead Reckoning Locations Category:Cities